


I Am Not An Animal

by YouvebeenLokiid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Malfoycest, Rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouvebeenLokiid/pseuds/YouvebeenLokiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man I've heard so much about from my brothers and sister looked down at me, with a look of pure disgust. I didn't like it, it spelled trouble, so simply spelled out like small words through a magnifying glass. His eyes, then went emotionless, gray and empty. I could see my reflection in those beautiful grey eyes of his. What was I doing? I have to try to get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC/ SORT OF GRAPHIC SCENES OF SEX, RAPE, AND INCEST! IF YOU NO LIKEY, YOU NO READY. KTHNXBIE.
> 
> This is a harry potter fan-fic. It's based off of my roleplay with a guy I know.
> 
> So, if you are still reading this, I hope you enjoy. lol This will be perfect for Malfoycest lovers

Holding the list in my hand, I slowly walk down the crowded walkway of Diagon Ally. I look around the stores, Ollivanders, Flourish and Blotts, Eeylops Owl Emporium and feel as if someone is watching me. Stopping abruptly, taking in my surroundings, my eyes land on cold grey ones; and shortly after, I turn my head and walk as fast as I can; as a shiver slithered down my spine.

I look back behind me and see nothing of the eyes that met mine but I don't trust my sight, I keep walking. Stupidly, I turn into a secluded place, thinking everything was going to be okay. stalking my way towards the shops again, I meet the cold grey eyes I saw earlier and nearly jump out of my skin.

Seeing the urgency in my eyes and movements to get around him, he purrs, "Now, now. What's the hurry," a cruel smirk plays on his lips as he arches a brow.

He moved closer, he was a bit too close. I backed up against the brick wall of Olivanders.

"G-Get any closer and I swear-" I didn't know how to end that sentence. What would I do? My wand is in my pocket, he'll see me reach for it.

But, it's worth a shot.

Moving my hand to my pocket, he has enough time to react. Quick as a flash, his wand is out and pointed at my head and I the same to him.

"And here I thought we were having a nice, civilized chat." He sighs as a cruel smirk plays at his lips again. His long white-blonde hair was blowing lusciously in the small breeze. "Now," He says gruffly, "how about we put our wands away," a deep rumbling sound erupts from his chest.

His eyes shine with a hunger, I know he is going to do something. I narrow my eyes in disbelief. "You first." He held his ground. I guess he does't trust me...smart man. His grey eyes bore into mine challenging me to try something.

This moment of silence gives me a chance to see his features clearly. His pale, pointed face screamed aristocrat and his champagne hair flowed just past his shoulders. Then my eyes trailed to his grey eyes, burning into me. Then it hits me. It's Lucius Mal-

A spell hits me right in the chest and hiders my thought. "Stupefy."

"Sorry to cut the chat short, love, but, I really must be heading home." In one swift motion, he slips over to me and interlocks our arms; taking my wand with his free hand and stuffing it in his robes pocket.

Next thing I know, we are in a room. There's a wardrobe in the corner of the room, a medium bathroom right across the way from us, and to my right, a master bed with fluffy pillows with what looks like small, green, throw pillows, and a silk green comforter and a large window, with a seat and green drapes. Whats expected from a rich man like Lucius. The snob.

He slowly moves over to the bed and I see a bump under the comforter, just big enough to be human. It's definitely something living. I see small rythmic breathing. And to the right a bit more is a fireplace with the crackling sound of wood burning. Then, in the dark corner, there's a small cot, definitely taking some of the beauty from the room, but barely noticeable.

With a swift move, he lays me down and chains my feet and wrists to the cot. What am I going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, there's something I forgot..." He sarcastically pats his chin with his index finger. "Ah! It's much too quiet!" He takes out his wand and mutters a small incantation and I'm unparalized.

"You sick bastard! Where the bloody hell am I?!" I snarl.

"Language, language." He tsks " I'm sure a girl of your age shouldn't be using such words." He shakes his head disapprovingly. 

“I’m seventeen! I can use whatever bloody language I want!” I pull violently against the chains that bind me to this useless cot. I have to get out of here, and fast.

“Now, as I was saying,” He starts ignoring my constant spew of words, “You, I’ve heard so much about, blood traitor. What is your name?”

I pull against the chains again and spit in his face. “Why would you care?” As I say that, he jerks a little, freezing in place, wiping his face, as if my spit were acid.

“You filthy little-” He stands straight, wipes away imaginary dust from his robes and his eyes land back on me, a look of loathing contorting his face. “Never mind. Might as well get down to business. You are my pet, this is your new home. You are not to speak unless spoken to, do not make eye contact with your betters, always look at the floor and do not talk back. If you are asked to do something, you are not to question the one giving the orders. You will learn your place among your betters. Do you understand?” He arches a brow.

I just turn my face the other way, refusing to say another word. 

“Pouting are we?” He smirks, cups his hand under my chin, and pulls me to face him again. I let out a sharp exhale.

He walks over to the chimney where a potion rests with a dagger soaking in it. He sweeps his wand in the air and the potion slowly levitates into the fire. He walks back to me with a cruel smirk running across his lips.

“Now, to mark you as mine.” He says as my eyes widen, thinking the worst. Soon, he flicks his wand again and the vial comes floating towards us. He stirs the knife in the concoction as he studies my reaction. 

He pulls the knife out and the liquid almost immediately dries on the sharp blade. He runs his finger along the sharpest side, careful not to make any type of incision on his index finger. “The potion is still there. It’s to make sure your scar will stay there.” He shows off a crooked grin. 

Straddling my hips, he slowly cuts down my robes. “Now, let’s get those pesky robes off, shall we?” He removes my robes and my immediate reaction is to cover myself, but my hands are still chained to the cot. Lucius places the tip of the blade on the tender skin where my pressure point is. 

“Try to stay still, will you?” He sneers. Suddenly, I feel a sharp stinging pain. I clench my hand and my long nails almost impale my palm. I bite my lip as hard as I can, drawing blood as he carves slowly into my tender skin.

Hissing in pain, I buck my hips against him.

He sits up, making the blade leave my skin so he doesn’t mess up his work. “I said stay still, damn you! Do I really have to paralyze you again?!”

He leans down again and began his work once more. Whimpers escape my lips and the searing pain shoots throughout my body once more while I pulled against the chains, and clenched my fists tighter.

"Ow ow OW" is all I am able to think as I pull against the chains more, trying to stay still. 

Soon after he finishes, he sits up, gets off me, and summons a mirror, showing me my quickly healing scar. "Property of Lucius Malfoy" I say aloud. 

"And it's quite beautiful on you." He gives a sly grin. "Now," he says, his grin fading into a cruel smirk again "the last part of claiming you." he says as his eyes slide down my body, a cold sneer on his face.

Oh, oh god! No! Not my first time! Not with him! This is going to hurt like hell!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains content that may trigger or make some feel uncomfortable (Rape/Non-con)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this was published before I wanted it to be but go ahead and read what I've got up and I'll update it soon, my lovelies <33

Lucius looked down at me, with more of a malicious glint than a hungry one. One that I knew he didn't do this for pleasure. No. He wanted POWER. Whimpers escaped my lips despite my desperate attempt to keep myself quiet. I was stuck, all I could do was try to cross my knees as I desperately tried to fruitlessly break the bindings on my wrists. But, the blonde was stronger. MUCH stronger than I. His fingers bit into the flesh of my legs as he wrenched them apart, sliding his hips between them. Cries escaped my mouth as I wiggled myself closer to the headboard of the cot, trying so hard to sit up and cross my knees again.  
"Don't make me petrify you again," the man hissed, once again grabbing my legs so he could pull me back down, closer to him, weaker than him. My chest and cheeks were red with effort that he ruined time and time again, no matter what I did. A tightness found it's way to my chest as the whole situation crashed down on me. What if he killed me after this? What would he do to me? He talked to me as if I were an animal...I'm NOT an animal! Oh god, I hoped someone would help me but who would notice I was gone?! Tears flooded my eyes as I turned my head to the side. My muscles ached and a feel of dread overcame me, there was no stopping this. So I lay still.  
Slender fingers stroked my cheek as I felt his grey eyes bore into me. "That's a good girl," he purred. The tone in his voice made me sick to my stomach. Who would enjoy causing this sort of pain and terror?  
Right. A deatheater would.  
I jerked my head away from his hand, my eyes glassy as unfocused and looking anywhere but at him. Silent tears fell and I felt him slam into me. A squeal emitted from me, whimpers and my nails bit into my palm as they balled into fists. My innocence was taken then, my eyes squeezed shut and I let out a body wracking sob, His face buried into my neck as his nails now bit into my hips. His panting was loud, grunts and groans sounded in my ears and I just wished I was dead. I felt sick to my stomach as he bucked his hips faster, then spontaneously froze, his muscles spasming as heat flowed through my body. He... he did it. Lucius lay on me, his weight crushing me as he regained his breath and composure before he slid off of me.  
Running his hand through his platinum locks, he walked to a dresser that was nearby and opened it, his eyes perusing the items stored in it before pulling out a thick cotton dress. He made his way back to my bed and untied my wrists and ankles, then threw the dress on my body as it automatically curled into fetal position and made his way to get changed. He nudged the lump on the bed, murmuring sweetly to the moving thing under the duvet. Soon, another platinum headed person emerged into the light, stretching his arms to rid them of sleep. A small purr emitted from the boy's throat as Lucius pulled on a robe.  
Lucius motioned toward the bed and the smaller blonde's eyes followed it, his grey eyes landing on me. Those same eyes, aristocratic nose, it was Draco. What.. what was he doing in his father's bed in nothing but his underwear?  
A devilish smirk rested on his features as he got to his feet, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and made his way over to the cot where I lay. A sneer, identical to his fathers, crept to his face.

"I see you've taken to Colette. The mudblood Axton girl." he said. His voice sounded like acid but I couldn't respond, the shock kept my eyes transfixed on a certain place on the floor. His fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my head up to look at the brand his father left on my shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is welcome x.x


End file.
